If I was Chuck in Dead Rising 2
by Chuck Greene
Summary: This is just pretty much what would happen if I was Chuck Greene, in the events of Dead Rising 2.
1. Chapter 1: Terror Is Reality

_Ok, this is my version if I was Chuck Greene in Dead Rising 2! Enjoy!_**  
Chapter 1**  
I turned the engine on to my motorcycle. Terror Is Reality was about to begin. I could hear the host rambling on about how it was time for payback and stuff, but I didn't care. "You must not be able to kill zombies, no wonder you lost your wife in Vegas.", said Leon Bell, a competitor I was facing.  
FLASHBACK  
My wife's name was Pam, and we were at a concert when zombies jumped out and grabbed her. I tried to save her, but the zombies bit her 5 times, and she was soon a zombie. I grabbed my daughter Katey, but she was also bit, so I had to give her some Zombrex, and quick. I grabbed our stuff and left the place.  
FLASHBACK OVER  
I taunted back,"We'll see about that." The game started and I was soon in the lead. "Bet ya won't stay there long, so don't get too comfy", yelled Leon. "Jealous, much?", I quickly replied. Near the end, Leon took a knife out of his pocket and attempted to slice my throat with it. But before he could do that, my bike slammed into his, knocking us both off. I flew through the stadium, not knowing where I was going to land.


	2. Chapter 2: Me vs Leon

**Chapter 2  
**I slammed into a wall, temporarily stunned. I got up quickly and ran, straight for my bike. Leon was chasing me with a knife. "Haha little Chuckie, guess who's number one? I am!" I finally made it to the bike and hopped on, driving around until I could clearly see Leon, trying to run to his bike. I kept driving until I ran over Leon. He screamed in pain, and then I could see he was paralyzed from the waist down. The medical team entered the Arena, but not before Leon was bit by a zombie in the neck. The medics gave him Zombrex, and made him exit the Arena. The crowd was roaring. They were angry. At me.

The event that I participated in was ended, and I was called to the stage to redeem my prize. "Everyone, meet Chuck Greene, the man who definetly risked it all... TO WIN IT ALL!", screamed the announcer. I took the check, but the crowd screamed loud cries of,"Boo!", and,"He doesn't deserve that!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Safehouse

**Chapter 3  
**I was going to the Green Room to go get my daughter when the madness started. Zombies came into the locker room and bit some of my competitors from the show. I ran. And that's how I ended up in this hall, looking for my daughter. I finally found her and picked her up. She was afraid. I didn't blame her. After seeing what happened to her mother at such an early age... I gotta stop thinking about it. For Katey's sake. I grabbed a knife and started kicking and slicing through the zombies that got in our way. I saw several other survivors trying to fight back, but I couldn't help them. I've already lost my wife, so I couldn't lose Katey. I finally found the door and busted it open. When I got outside, I thought I would have to find some building to hide in, but instead I heard people screaming and pointing to some place called the Safe House. I was reluctant to enter at first, but decided it was better than become a zombies next meal. So when I entered, some man named Sullivan said if I wanted to stay, I had to keep Katey on a steady supply of Zombrex. That's when I realized I was out.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Zombrex

**Chapter 4  
**I met some lady who was named Stacey in the security room, where we stay. She gave me a transceiver and a map. She would alert me if there was anything I needed to know. It was a tough decision to just go out and leave, but it was for the best. So I kissed Katey and promised her I would return. Then I left the room. Down the hall, there were some vents. So I pulled the latch open and hopped in. It was hard to breath in there, and it was very dark. There were also a few spiders. But at least it was free of zombies. I crawled until I found another latch. Using all my strength, I busted it off. And then I was out into the real world.  
I could see that I was in some room. It had a bunch of machinery in it. Stacey called and said,"I can see you're near a Maintenance Room in Royal Flush Plaza. If you keep going east, you should find a pharmacy called,"Roy's Mart". It should have some Zombrex. Good luck!". So I kept walking up the stairs and out of the room. I walked down some hallway and I was then out in the mall. I could see zombies everywhere. It was horrible. I kept running until I found a baseball bat in some sports store. I picked it up and started wacking zombies in the head. It was almost kind of fun. I eventually found a cool sports car. I tried to get in, but it was locked. That was just my luck. I walked to the left and could see it. Roy's Mart. I busted through the door and I saw a bunch of thugs threatening a lady. She was scared. I took a crowbar and beat them to death. Then it was just me and the lady. She thanked me, and I asked for some Zombrex. "No you can't have any Zombrex. I'm not selling to anyone! I might need this one day!", she said. "Listen I could take you somewhere safe, so you don't have to worry about that. Please, it's for my daughter.", I said. "I don't care. I'm not giving it up.". "Please". "You know what. I'm tired of your begging. Here. You can have it." She held it out to me, and when I went to grab it, she wacked me in the head with a glass cup. So I got up, and started beating her with my crowbar. Apparently, she wasn't friendly. It took a little bit, but eventually, she was dead. I looked around in her white coat, and found the keys to the pharmacy. I opened the door, and found a box of Zombrex. Only one was included. I had already tried to get the Zombrex she had held out earlier, but it had been destroyed in the fight. At least I had some Zombrex now.


End file.
